


Caught In The Act

by yeonbiniez



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbiniez/pseuds/yeonbiniez
Summary: Taehyun and Kai just wanted a drink because they can't sleep,they didn't expect to see Yeonjun and Soobin in the living room.Just Taehyun and Kai being shook as they witnessed their hyungs being so intimate.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 62





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i write this as the first thing I woke up for🤣🤣🤣🤣Just babies tyunning being shook as they see yeonbin making out in the living room.Comment if u wanna see what happens the next day or the continuation to yeonbin's......session😏

It was already past midnight but both Taehyun and Kai just couldn't sleep.They've logged into weverse,scrolled through twitter and everything they could do to tire themselves out.Here they are now,on Kai's lower bunker staring at each other blankly.Of course they always have a topic to talk about,but now they're too exhausted to even think clearly yet they somehow couldn't fall asleep.

"Kai,wanna have some warm milk?",Taehyun suggested saying that he may have once read that drinking warm milk at night helps you sleep or something.Kai agreed almost immediately,already standing up,pulling his bestfriend along by the arm.Molang on the other arm held to his body.Honestly they were both so cute,in pajamas with plushies walking to the kitchen.Only to freeze in their spot the moment they saw the living room.

There is Soobin pinned down to the couch by a shirtless Yeonjun.They could clearly see the tall leader muffling his mouth with his hand,the other wrapped around the pink haired male's neck.Yeonjun is currently sucking at the younger's neck,a hand resting beside Soobin's head while the other.....currently in his younger boyfriend's sweatpants.

Both of the maknaes blushed deep red as they stood there frozen.They could see how Soobin is trying hard to muffle his moans and whimpers,eyes getting teary as the oldest hyung kept stroking him in his pants.The tall leader kept arching his back,squirming in his place as he's pinned down by Yeonjun's body.

"H-Hyungie....please.....",a whimper slipped past his lips,all swollen and puffy from his boyfriend's lips and tounge.Having mercy,the older sat up,taking his hand out from Soobin's pants and resting it on his abs,the other hand caressing his waist lightly.His shirt is bunched up,exposing his bare chest to his Yeonjun hyung.The older took his hand and softly kissed his palm as the younger panted heavily,catching his breath.His heart melted at Yeonjun's soft gesture,lacing their fingers together as he tugged him downwards.Pouting as he asked for a kiss.The older obliged as always,hovering over his lovely boyfriend,pressing his lips against Soobin's slightly thinner ones.

Both of them not noticing the audience who stood there shook,stark red as they just witnessed their oldest hyungs doing something so.....intimate.Of course they knew of their relationship,heck they've known it for months.But never once do they catch Yeonjun and Soobin doing anything more then innocent little pecks between practices or breaks.They even wondered whether they were asexual at some point.But after what they witnessed......needless to say they are scarred for life.

"Hyung.....fuck me.....please?",as soon as they heard Soobin's words,they hurriedly scrambled to their room,faces impossibly red,careful not to make any noise.Though they're sure either Yeonjun or Soobin wouldn't even notice if they're louder than that since they were quite literally still sucking each other's faces.Heck both Taehyun and Kai could clearly see Yeonjun sucking on Soobin's tounge as the leader whimpered.As soon as they entered their room,they stood stating at each other in shock.Both beet red and eyes wide.

"W-Well goodnight then",Taehyun immediately climbed onto his bed,still red and embarrased.The taller just nodded,his condition no different that Taehyun's as he went to his lower bunk,Molang still in his arms as he simply laid there in his wake.Needless to say both boys couldn't sleep,their eyes no longer innocent it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my twitter for mutuals or just to be friends,i would really appreciate it🥺You can read my other yeonbin fics,as u can see i am weak for yeonbin😌🤣🤣🤣🤣
> 
> My twitter acc-@yeonbiniez  
> Twitter link-  
> https://twitter.com/yeonbiniez?s=08  
> Curious cat-  
> https://curiouscat.qa/yeonbiniez


End file.
